Super Robot Wars O
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: The Cycles, run by the Greater God Ouroboros, have governed the six realms for untold millennia. They continue to create and destroy countless worlds between the forces of order and chaos. The next Cycle is about to begin, but this time, it'll be the one to end the Cycles completely.


_So, here's my new Super Robot Wars project. This one should be easier to do since it doesn't require several arcs like the one involving Legend of Galactic Heroes does. Instead, it'll mainly focus on a few smaller works, with one being Kannazuki no Miko that I watched not so long ago._

 _The "O" in the series means "Ouroboros," with cycles being a recurring theme. It was also given the name since almost all series revolve around mythology or religion._

 _Series included are (with new ones in bold):_

· _Blue Comet SPT Layzner_

· _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons_

· **_Devilman Crybaby_**

· _Full Metal Panic light novels_

o **_Full Metal Panic: Invisible Victory_**

· _Getter Robo Armageddon_

· _Gundam 00 (Second Season)_

· _Hades Project Zeorymer (OAV series)_

· **_Kannazuki no Miko_**

· _Shin Mazinger_

· _Macross Frontier_

· _Mobile Fighter G Gundam_

· _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (Second Season)_

· _Mobile Suit Gundam UC_

o **_Mobile Suit Gundam NT_**

· _Rebuild of Evangelion_

· _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_

o _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: All the Lights in the Sky_

* * *

 _In the ancient times, there were six worlds that lived apart from one another. The Realm of the Gods, the Realm of Lesser Gods, the Realm of Humans, the Realm of Animals, the Realm of Ghosts, and the Realms of Angels and Demons. The six worlds knew of each other's existence, but never bother to interact with one another._

 _Then one day, these worlds were brought together by a divine being who stood out above them. The Greater God demanded that all six realms should be untied under one system to maintain order in the universe. The denizens of the realms were divided under the issue. Some considered the idea of uniting all the realms under one order, but the Greater God itself was extremely decisive and reject the concept of individualism._

 _When the war among the two factions ended, those who sided with the Greater God prevailed and earned themselves as the position as vanguards of the universe. Those who lost were either enslaved to their rule or went into to hiding, which were put under a leash or relentlessly pursued by the Greater God's servants._

 _As part of their rule, they've set all the worlds into a perpetual cycle among the two factions. These series of repetitive wars, of which created and destroyed endless new worlds became known as the Cycles. For this very reason, the Greater God that enforced this law became known as Ouroboros._

 _The Law of Cycles remained uncontested since its implementation. But there are those who refuse to accept this endless process and plan to revolt once more._

* * *

 _The series has several worlds into one. However, the two major ones will be the Anno Domini and Post Disaster timelines. Like J, the first handful of scenarios will focus on one world before the plots merge together._

 _As for the main characters, I have these:_

 _..._

 _Anno Domini hero: Mokuro Hayabusa (_ 隼*目郎 _)_

 _Mokuro attends a public high school in Mahoroba. The route usually crosses paths with Himeko and Souma by the beaches, though he knows the latter more than the former. Although his high school is not as prestigious as the Ototachibana Academy, he has more knowledge of the outside world compared to the rest of Mahoroba's isolated residents. He lacks self-confidence issues since all the girls who catch his eye attend Ototachibana Academy and he feels unworthy for them._

 _One night when he's returning late from school, on the day before the godless month, he stumbles upon the Ghoul owned by Dr. Hell. Count Brocken sends Mechanical Beasts to deal with him, but just before his luck seems to have run out, he's engulfed in a golden pillar of light. His savior is a spirit calling herself Isis, goddess of the Human Realm that was destroyed millennia ago. She calls upon him to fight the newly awakened evils that threaten the world with a new mecha that obeys only his commands._

 _Mokurou's main mecha is called the Orusum, a sleek super robot with two large, gold falcon wings. The armor is composed of Nebu armor plating that makes it nearly impervious to conventional weaponry. The right eye can turn glowing red or blue with an active and passive ability respectively. It also houses several useful and powerful spells._

 _Some weapons and abilities include:_

 _Feathers of Maat- Shoots fleeches of its wings' feathers._

 _Claws of Matt- Reveals claws and teeth as it tears apart an enemy._

 _Knopesh- Reveals two swords to attack an enemy._

 _Harpoon of Isis- Uses a harpoon to impale an enemy and toss it around._

 _Aegis- Deploys a shield to protect itself from a powerful attack._

 _Sistrum- Channels the power of music to weaken evil or amplify pure hearts_

 _Verbena- Healing/regenerative spell_

 _Wave of Fire- Channels up magma into its fist, throwing it at its opponent._

 _..._

 _Post Disaster heroine: Helena Hildrune_

 _The Hildrune company was once a sub-division of Teiwaz, which makes her a mob princess. However, recent events have destroyed the company after JPT Trust framed it for transporting Getter Radiation research materials banned by Gjallarhorn. Since then, she remained in hiding, though she gains funds by working with the underground Getter Radiation laboratory and Neo Japan's government._

 _Hildrune attends the same school as Akira Fudo and his friends to maintain a cover identity, which only slips due to acting far more mature and prepared than they are. She wishes that she doesn't need to show her real identity after getting very close with them. That all went out the window when Gjallarhorn suddenly attacks, with demons appearing thereafter._

 _Her key to survival is her family's latest project with the assistance from Teiwaz's engineers, the Valkdread. Although they don't know where it came from, this real robot can transform from a fighter craft to something more humanoid. It also has an onboard computer system yet to be unlocked called Orn, with three unique personalities._

 _Like before, feel free to tell me which character/route you'd like to follow. Personally, I'd prefer the AD world since I got KnM stuck on my mind, but others want the other world, then I can give it go._

 _Either way, I look forward to hearing your thoughts._


End file.
